Honey, I'm Home
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Meskipun Netherlands kalah dari Spain, ia yakin ada satu orang yang tetap setia mendukungnya. Indonesia. Tapi, apakah pujaan hatinya itu benar-benar tulus mendukungnya? Ataukah... ONESHOT! WARNING : male!Indonesia, SHO-AI


**A/N : **Percobaan kedua di fandom Hetalia. Gara-gara nemu video luar biasa keren banget di youtube tentang hetalia dan world cup, jadilah gue semangat buat hetalia lagi. Dan tentu masih bertema world cup. Mungkin dua sejoli ini gak bakal lepas dari otak gue sampe world cup 4 taun berikutnya. #headbang

**Disclaimer : **Karakter adalah kepunyaannya Hidekazu Himaruya, bukan kepunyaan gue, JK Rowling, ataupun Kazuki Takahashi. DAN GUE GAK RELA KALO IKER NIKAH SAMA SARA CARBON-DIOKSIDA CARBONARA ITU! DDX Gue lebih rela ngeliat Iker nikah sama gue atau sama cowok lain entah siapa asal bukan THAT DAMN B*TCH! Ehm. Maaf, gue jadi curcol.

**Warning : **Sho-ai dan male!Indonesia. Penggunaan bahasa yang campur aduk, pindah-pindah dari formal ke tidak formal. Masalah? Silakan tekan tombol back. Maaf kalo authoress rada-rada nyolot. Lagi stress nyari link download hetalia gratisan. Ada yang punya linknya, gak? Mau download episode 52 ke atas, nih! Sumber gue yang lama baru punya sampe 52. Kusso!

_**When I get older, I will be stronger. They call me freedom just like a waving flag. And then it goes back. And then it goes back. And then it goes back. And the it goes.**_** (A Waving Flag – Knaan) Salah satu lagu penyambut FIFA World Cup 2010. Lagu ini keren sekaliii… Jauh lebih keren dari Waka-Waka… WORLD CUP 2014! CEPATLAH DATAAANNG! DX**

**

* * *

**

Sabtu pagi. Bagi sebagian orang adalah pagi yang luar biasa menyenangkan. Tak ada sekolah, tak ada jadwal kuliah, apalagi jadwal kantor. Silakan menangis darah dan garuk-garuk aspal bagi kalian yang masih harus ke sekolah, kampus, atau kantor di hari Sabtu. Makanya, banyak warga bumi mengambil hari Sabtu sebagai hari mager alias malas gerak di antara hari-hari lainnya. Lihat saja. Sudah jam sembilan lebih, tapi kehidupan masih jarang. Hanya tukang koran, roti, bubur ayam, dan beberapa mbok-mbok yang asik nyapu halaman rumah. Sang empunya rumah malah asik ngorok di balik selimut.

Anehnya, sebuah rumah malah menampilkan kegiatan berlebihan dari sang penghuninya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam ikal sibuk mondar-mandir dari halaman ke rumah hanya untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Lengan baju ia sisingkan untuk bekerja keras membersihkan halaman rumah yang penuh dengan daun kering hasil rontokan dari pohon-pohon jambu dan rambutan. Setelah selesai dengan tugas di halaman, dia harus segera kembali ke dalam rumah untuk menyapu dan mengepel. Jangan lupa untuk mengusir tikus yang saban hari menggerogoti uang di lemarinya.

Begitulah kehidupan Indonesia di hari Sabtu pagi yang cerah ini. Hobinya yang malas-malasan membuat sang pemuda berkulit sawo matang ini harus rela kerja bakti banting tulang membersihkan rumahnya. Selama ini, Indonesia selalu sibuk mengerjakan tugas kenegaraan yang dibebankan kepadanya, seperti mencabuti rumput di rumah presiden, membersihkan kandang rusa di istana Bogor, menampari semua anggota dewan yang berani ketiduran saat rapat, dan tak ketinggalan tugas paling mulia bagi sang personifikasi negara. Hadir di tengah rapat hanya untuk tertidur pulas mendengar usulan konyol para wakil rakyat yang tak mewakili rakyat. Sisanya? Tidur pulas layaknya mati suri.

Setelah menghabiskan lima hari dari tujuh hari per minggu dalam kesibukan, Indonesia memutuskan untuk merawat rumahnya hari Sabtu tiap minggu dan kembali berhibernasi tiap Minggu.

Sialnya, hari itu tidak akan berjalan seperti hari Sabtu yang ia rencanakan. Hari Sabtu melelahkan Indonesia akan bertambah melelahkan lagi.

"NESIIAAA~!"

Bulu kuduk Indonesia langsung meremang saat mendengar seruan itu. Suara cempreng… ralat. Suara berat-yang-sok-imut-dan-belagak-seksi-tapi-malah-bikin-perut-mules terdengar sangat mirip dengan orang itu. Si pria bertubuh besar tapi nyalinya sekecil bakteri saat dibentak Indonesia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Netherlands?

"NESIA! AKU RIN—"

BLAM!

Dan hal pertama yang ditabrak Netherlands adalah daun pintu rumah Indonesia.

Netherlands cemberut saat mendapati tangannya kosong. Tak ada pemuda berambut hitam pekat di dalamnya. "Nesia. Buka pintunya, dong. Tega amat pintunya langsung dibanting pas aku pulang…" bujuk Netherlands seraya memanyunkan bibir. Kesan _cool _dan keren yang membuat para perempuan mati tak elit dengan _nosebleed _membanjir sirna sudah.

"Pulang apanya!" bentak Indonesia dari dalam rumah. "Ini bukan rumahmu, brengsek! Rumahmu ada di Eropa ujung sana, tetanggaan sama Germany!"

"Tapi aku lagi males pulang ke rumahku. Maunya ke rumahmu…" Kembali bujuk rayu sang pria pirang terlontar dengan mulus dan manis dari mulutnya. Dulu saat jaman kolonial, bujukan macam begini akan menguntungkan bagi Netherlands. Kita lihat saja.

"Maaf. Rumahku bukan tempat penampungan!" Ternyata jurus maut yang dulu dibanggakan Netherlands sudah tidak ampuh lagi bagi Indonesia.

"Nesiaa~ Teganya, kamu. Masa' kamu gak kangen aku, sih? Sebulan lebih, lho, aku di South Africa dan kamu disini. Kamu gak mau kangen-kangenan sama aku? Si Spain sama Romano aja langsung rated M abis final…" Kembali rayuan diucapkan Netherlands dengan sangat fasih. Entah darimana dia belajar merayu uke seperti itu. Mungkin hasil berguru yang tidak benar dari France. Atau mungkin juga mengambil tips dan trik punya Spain. Bisa jadi mengambil langkah yang sering America gunakan saat membujuk Iggy-nya yang ngambek.

"Biarin aja mereka mau rated M, kek! Rated N, kek! Rated O, kek! Emang aku pikirin! Biarin aja mereka begitu! Spain, kan, menang dan kamu kalah!"

JLEB! Jantung Netherlands rasanya bagaikan ditusuk ribuan pisau tajam saat mendengar bentakan Nesianya tercinta. Ihiks. Teganya Indonesia pada semenya sendiri.

"Makanya… Karena aku kalah, hibur aku, dong, Nesia." rayu Netherlands. Dia masih bertahan dengan semangat 45 untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan merengkuh sang uke ke dalam pelukan hangat. Setelah itu, mungkin rated M yang jauh lebih _hot _daripada rated M ala Spain dan Romano.

"Ogah! Minta hiburan sama kelinci kamu aja sono!"

Di saat seperti inilah Netherlands mau menjedotkan kepala ke tembok terdekat, meratapi nasibnya. Kenapa dia bisa-bisanya memilih uke yang super duper tsundere seperti ini? Ke-tsundere-an England dan Romano masih belum bisa memenuhi 1/64 kadar tsundere Indonesia. Tapi, yang namanya cinta mau gimana lagi. _Poop _ayam berasa cokelat…

Netherlands menghela napas panjang. Kalau sudah seperti ini, bisa makan waktu seharian ia berdiri di depan pintu. Selain kakinya yang pegal, tidak enak juga dilihat ibu-ibu tetangga hobi gosip. Nanti bisa-bisa berita mengenai hubungannya dan Indonesia yang retak menjadi _trending topic _selama sebulan lebih di twitter. Jangan lupakan juga mengenai dua tetangga-adik Indonesia; Singapore dan Malaysia. Yang satu bigos sejati, yang satunya _gadget freak _sejati. Benar-benar _combo _yang luar biasa maut. Gosip paling hangat bisa langsung tersebar dengan adanya dua makhluk jejadian ini.

Namun, gundah gulana Netherlands langsung sirna saat ia teringat akan beberapa buah barang titipan Indonesia. Dengan barang ini sebagai sandera, Indonesia pasti akan membukakan pintu! Sip!

"Oh, Nesiaa~~" Kembali suara mendayu-dayu dan menggoda Netherlands terdengar. Suara ini hanya khusus ia perdengarkan bagi Indonesia dan kelincinya. Yang lainnya silakan merinding dengan suara bariton miliknya. "Kamu lupa, ya, kalo kamu nitip ke aku selama World Cup?"

Pendengaran Indonesia langsung terpasang pada frekuensi tertinggi saat mendengar mengenai titipannya disinggung. "Titipan apa?" tanya Indonesia ragu. Seingat pemuda Asia ini, titipannya banyak. Tapi, hanya ada satu tipe barang yang paling ia inginkan. Ia rela oleh-oleh lainnya dibuang ke laut Jawa, asal jangan titipan yang ini.

Netherlands mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang cukup tebal. Senyum licik terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ia yakin dengan barang ini, Indonesia mau tak mau harus membukakannya pintu. "Ini, lho. Titipan kamu waktu aku di South Africa, nemenin timku ikut World Cup. Kan kamu titip foto-foto skandal pemain-pemain bola yang paling _fresh._"

Mata Indonesia terbelalak lebar. Dari segala bentuk pemerasan yang ada, kenapa Netherlands harus pakai cara ini? Kenapa? Masalahnya, foto skandal pemain bola itu lumayan susah dicari. Butuh seharian di depan komputer dan mengubek-ubek berbagai _search engine _untuk menemukannya. Itu kalau beruntung.

"Ini ada banyak, lho." ucap Netherlands. Dengan gerakan santai, ia membuka lipatan amplop itu dan mengeluarkan tumpukan foto. "Ada Ronaldo sama Kaka. Higuain sama Messi. Lampard sama Gerrard. Klose sama Podolski. Cesc sama Van Persie. Villa sama Silva juga ada. Yang _threesome _Muller-Klose-Podolski juga ada. Ada Iker gak tau sama siapa ini. Kameranya rada-rada nge-_blur _gara-gara ngambil _candid _di toilet." sambung Netherlands sambil melihat foto-foto hasil bidikan kameranya.

Indonesia mengalami dilema. Mendengar pasangan-pasangan tersebut membuatnya semakin menginginkan foto-foto itu. Namun, ia masih belum mau mengizinkan Netherlands untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Mana yang harus ia pilih?

"Oh. Ini ada yang spesial, nih." Cengiran di wajah Netherlands semakin membesar saat matanya mendarat di sebuah foto. "Ada foto spesial Iker sama Villa di hotel. Gak disensor pula. Untung aja si Spain mau bawa aku ke hotel tempat mereka nginep. Kalo nggak, aku gak bakalan dapet gambar ini." kata Netherlands sambil tersenyum bangga. Yep. Indonesia pasti akan membukakannya pintu sekarang.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Netherlands untuk menunggu reaksi Indonesia. Bahkan tak butuh waktu satu detik pun bagi sang Eropa untuk mendapati pintu rumah Indonesia terbuka sedikit dan wajah imut sang uke terlihat dari sela pintu. Mata cokelat tua milik Indonesia tak lepas dari tumpukan foto dengan gambar-gambar begitu menggiurkan.

Netherlands tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Jadi, aku boleh masuk, ya?"

"Fotonya aja. Kamu gak boleh." Dan Indonesia langsung mengambil tumpukan foto skandal tersebut dari tangan Netherlands lalu kembali membanting pintu.

"NESSSIIIAAA~~~!"

**

* * *

**

Netherlands sedang duduk manis di ruang tamu kekasihnya sambil menyeruput teh tubruk hasil racikan Indonesianya tercinta. Yep. Sang pria jabrik - yang tingginya gak seberapa kalo bukan karena rambut jabriknya itu – akhirnya dipersilakan masuk oleh Indonesia. Seruan cengeng Netherlands serta gebukan tangan ke daun pintu membuat Indonesia malu sendiri di mata tetangga. Makanya, ia mempersilakan Netherlands masuk, daripada di luar bikin malu.

"Nih, kuenya. Jangan diabisin, ya. Ntar kamu gembrot." gumam Indonesia setelah meletakkan sepiring penuh kue-kue khas miliknya. Ada kue apem, kue cubit, kue lapis, bika ambon, dan masih banyak kue-kue lainnya yang bisa membuat air liur menetes hanya dengan membacanya. Sang pemuda berambut hitam itu kemudian mengambil duduk di seberang Netherlands. Matanya sibuk mengamati foto-foto sambil kadang senyum sendiri.

"Kamu selama aku gak ada ngapain aja?" tanya Netherlands. Dalam hati ia berharap pujaan hatinya itu menyahut, 'Sibuk dukung kamu di World Cup, say!' Maunya, sih…

"Tidur, makan, mandi, tidur lagi, makan lagi, terus tidur lagi." jawab Indonesia dengan polosnya. Matanya masih asik melihat gambar-gambar hasil jepretan tak handal Netherlands.

"Kamu gak nonton bola?" tanya Netherlands sedikit kecewa.

"Nonton, dikit." gumam Indonesia, masih mengaggumi foto-foto luar biasa di tangannya. Pantas saja fujoshi jadi berkembang pesat. SIkap pemainnya seperti ini, sih. "Tapi babak kualifikasinya aku gak nonton. Mager."

"Haduuuh… Mager kamu kapan ilangnya, sih?" ucap Netherlands sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Memang ukenya ini super duper malas. Bahkan bangun tidur saja malas. "Eh, tapi kamu nonton babak _knockout _16 besar, kan? Kamu dukung aku, kan?" Kali ini Netherlands menyilangkan jarinya, berharap kepada semua dewa kalau Indonesia akan menjawab ya.

"Nggak. Aku dukung Spain."

Kalau saat itu ada pisau, Netherlands pasti sudah bunuh diri dan almarhum dari sekarang.

"Ta… Tapi, final kemaren kamu dukung aku, kan?" tanya Netherlands, masih berharap sang pujaan hati memberi jawaban yang diinginkan. Pacar macam apa Indonesia kalau tidak mendukung pacarnya sendiri? Italy saja mendukung Germany sejak ia kalah. Romano dengan setia duduk di tribun paling dekat dengan kursi cadangan untuk menyemangati Spain. America juga masih setia menunggui England bertanding untuk kemudian memberinya selamat. Indonesia? Datang saja tidak, mendukung jarak jauh pun juga tidak? Ingin rasanya ganti uke…

"… Dukung, sih…"

Dunia gelap yang menyelimuti Netherlands sejak kalah final mendadak sirna, berganti dengan padang rumput dengan bunga-bunga berkembang. Burung-burung imut miik Prussia asik berkicau di langit biru tanpa batas. Ah, betul-betul perasaan yang luar biasa mengetahui Indonesia mendukungnya di final.

"Lagian Si Singapore seenak jidat bikin acara nonton bareng final di rumahku. Se-ASEAN aja dia ajak. Si geblek satu itu. Alesannya gara-gara rumahku paling gede. Terus, karena semuanya pada dukung kamu, aku jadi gak enak kalo dukung Spain sendirian. Yaudah, deh, aku terpaksa ikut dukung kamu."

Sungguh, ingin sekali Netherlands bunuh diri. Tidak perlu pisau. Beri saja ia garpu untuk menusuk hatinya yang terluka, tersayat-sayat hingga menjadi serpihan.

"Eh, iya. Kamu mau nginep disini?" tanya Indonesia.

Kembali dunia gelap di sekitar Netherlands menghilang untuk sementara. "Boleh, boleh! Tidur sekamar sama kamu, yak!"

"Jangan ngelunjak, deh." desis Indonesia dengan aura hitam menguar dari sekujur tubuhnya, membuat Netherlands mundur teratur. "Kamu tidur di kamar tamu, ya. Kamar yang biasanya kamu tidurin masih belom aku rapiin. Males."

Netherlands hanya bisa manggut-manggut mengiyakan perkataan kekasihnya. Indonesia yang lagi _bad mood _sangat amat berbahaya. Bahkan jauh berbahaya dari Russia sendiri.

Kedua personifikasi negara itu berjalan beriringan menuju kamar sementara Netherlands. Indonesia masih sibuk mengamati foto-foto skandal yang sepertinya makin menarik dari tiap lembarnya, sementara Netherlands yang berjalan di belakangnya sibuk meneliti rumah Indonesia. Tak jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali ia lihat. Paling yang berubah hanya semakin banyak sampah dan semakin mirip kapal pecah. Namun, mata Netherlands terbuka lebar saat mereka sampai di ruang keluarga Indonesia.

Warna oranye menghiasi ruang keluarga tersebut. Tulisan 'Hup Holland Hup' menghiasi beberapa kain oranye yang terbentang di dinding. Tak ketinggalan bendera Netherlands dari segala ukuran terpasang rapi di dinding atau tergeletak di lantai.

"Ah, iya. Maaf ruang keluarganya masih berantakan. Males ngeberesinnya. Lagian, bekas nonton barengnya banyak banget, sih. Ehehe." ungkap Indonesia sambil nyengir. Agak malu juga dia karena tamunya disambut dengan pemandangan kurang menyenangkan seperti ini.

"NESIAA!" jerit Netherlands bahagia. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung memeluk Indonesia. "Kau betul-betul mendukungku sepenuh hati! Sebodo amat kalo kamu terpaksa dukung aku, yang penting dukungan kamu niat! Aku makin cinta kamu, Indonesia!"

Wajah Indonesia perlahan-lahan mulai memerah. Ia tak menyangka kalau Netherlands sangat senang dengan dukungannya. "Um… Sama-sama, sih. Tapi…"

"Aku mau liat-liat dulu dekorasimu buat ngedukung aku!" kata Netherlands ceria dan langsung kabur ke ruang tamu untuk inspeksi dadakan.

Betapa kagetnya Netherlands saat mengetahui kenyataan dibalik dekorasi serba oranye itu.

"… Kok tulisan di syal ini 'Go Persija', sih?" tanya Netherlands bingung sambil mengangkat sebuah syal oranye. Tulisan hitam 'GO PERSIJA!' di-_caps lock _terbaca jelas disana. "Terus, ini, kan bukan seragam timnasku!" kata Netherlands saat mengangkat sebuah seragam warna oranye. Warna oranyenya memang melambangkan tim nasionalnya, tapi lambang di dada sama sekali bukan lambang negaranya.

Indonesia menggaruk-garuk tengkuk lehernya. Rona merah semakin jelas di wajahnya karena menahan malu. "… Sebenernya aku gak sempet beli atribut buat dukung kamu. Habisnya, si Singapore dadakan langsung dateng bawa rombongan. Dan berhubung warna oranye kamu sama kayak oranyenya Persija, jadi aku pake aja biar hemat. Hehe. Yang penting oranyenya sama, kan?"

"Tapi masa' beli seragam timnasku kamu gak bisa? Yang bajakan juga gak apa-apa, deh!"

"Nah, itu dia…" Indonesia sekarang malah tak berani melihat wajah melas Netherlands. "Duit jajan aku abis buat beli dua set seragam Spain. Yang merah-biru sama yang biru tua-biru tua. Awalnya juga aku mau beli seragam tim kamu, cuma udah gak pegang _cash. _Mau gesek, baru inget kalo _credit card _udah _limit. _Mau ambil duit di ATM juga baru inget kalo duit di ATM juga udah _limit. _Lagian, seragam Spain yang aku beli itu asli, sih, jadi mahal. Makanya, aku pake apa aja yang penting oranye buat dukung kamu. Ehehehe."

Lupakan pisau. Lupakan garpu. Lupakan segala benda tajam lainnya. Kali ini Netherlands lebih memilih untuk gantung diri saja. Atau melompat dari tepi Air Terjun Niagara juga oke. Terjun ke kandang komodo kelaparan juga bisa menjadi pilihan yang baik.

"Nethere, maaf, ya." bisik Indonesia. Ia merasa sangat bersalah begitu melihat ekspresi murung Netherlands. "Tapi, pas final kemaren aku dukung kamu sepenuh hati, kok! Yah, biarpun aku ketawa ngakak kalo pemain kamu dapet kartu kuning – apalagi yang pas _flying kick _itu. Tapi, sisanya aku dukung sepenuh hati, kok! Beneran!"

Netherlands tersenyum simpul. Paling tidak, kekasihnya sudah mencoba untuk mendukungnya. DIlihat dari usaha keras sang pemuda berambut hitam ini untuk mendekorasi ruang keluarganya dengan nuasa oranye. Melihat usaha dan niat Indonesia sudah cukup membuat Netherlands bahagia.

Netherlands mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat ke kening Indonesia. "Sudahlah. Gak apa-apa, kok. Yang penting, kan, niatnya."

Indonesia tersipu malu. Memang pacarnya ini terlalu pengertian. Tak pantas rasanya memiliki pacar seperti Netherlands. "… Maaf, ya…" gumam Indonesia pelan.

"Udah, udah! Gak usah dipikirin!" kata Netherlands ceria. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Indonesia yang sudah berantakan itu. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kamu ngapain minta foto-foto itu, sih? Dadakan pula. Kamu tau, gak. Email kamu baru masuk semenit setelah final kelar, lho. Masih untung temen-temen kita ada yang nyimpen beberapa foto itu."

"Oh. Ini. Aku emang mintanya dadakan, sih." sahut Indonesia santai.

"Buat apaan, sih? Emang kamu koleksi gambar begituan? Hobi kamu aneh juga, ya."

"Habis, gara-gara ngeliat kamu main di final kemaren, aku jadi pengen kamu menang World Cup berikutnya."

"Terus? Hubungannya sama gambar itu apa?"

"Kan, kalo pake gambar ini, aku jadi lebih gampang buat ngedukunin orang-orang yang ada di foto ini. Ntar, World Cup berikutnya, mereka pasti gak bisa main. Nah, kalo mereka gak bisa main, kan berkurang tuh andalan timnas negara-negara ini. Terus mereka jadi lemah. Terus kamu menangnya jadi gampang, deh!" kata Indonesia ceria, seolah-olah ide menyantet seseorang itu adalah kegiatan sehari-hari paling lumrah layaknya bernapas.

Netherlands hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan ngeri dan bingung. Bisa-bisanya ide segila itu terlintas di benak Indonesia. Tapi, Netherlands mencoba untuk melihat sisi baiknya. World Cup berikutnya, Indonesia pasti akan mendukungnya dengan sepenuh hati. Meskipun dengan cara yang agak aneh…

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Hyaaa! Selesai dalam satu malam! Fyuh. Gimana? Maaf, ya, kalo si Netherlands disini OOC parah. Hehehe. Duh, beneran, deh. Itu video sangat meracuni gue… Dan entah ini perasaan gue aja atau emang warna seragam Persija sama persis kayak Netherlands?

Adakah yang mau me-review? Saran dan kritik diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Kecuali flame. Ohoho.

Adieu.


End file.
